


Deene Amorette

by Forget_Me_Not_Angel13



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-03 20:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_Me_Not_Angel13/pseuds/Forget_Me_Not_Angel13
Summary: a short story/poem





	Deene Amorette

_The world is full of people who are in love with Deene Amorette. _

_I’ve heard countless stories of how handsome and charming he is, of how caring and reckless he can be. Men and women swoon over him, they drool over the thought of him. Some people are only in relationships “until Deene sweeps them away to happily ever after.” _

_Deene is forever changing, ever-evolving. He haunts peoples dreams and dances through their nightmares. He is always just out of reach to some, yet so attainable to others. People talk of the wonderful, lust filled evenings spent at an inn with Deene. They weave such colorful tales it makes you blush and perhaps a bit aroused and jealous. Deene is rough and takes what he wants when he wants it, including human flesh ripe with desire._

_Many have lost their “purity” to Deene and have had sexual romps ruined for them because of it. Many even save their “purity” just for Deene, awaiting the day he chooses them. Both women and men (and those in-between nor either) crave him. He is elusive to those who seek him and a nuisance to those who don’t._

_People spend their whole lives waiting for him, waiting to hear him whisper “I’m yours. Forever.” _

_Sadly, Deene Amorette does not exist. He is an idea. A beautiful idea. He is an old wives tale conceived out of desperation for a reason to live. We all have our own Deene Amorette. Maybe yours is tall and rugged like a lumberjack, or soft and effeminate like a kind introvert. Maybe he’s both. Maybe your Deene is a woman with a flat chest and wide hips. Maybe your Deene is writing or drawing, art or animals, dressing up as your favorite characters or playing video games._

_Despite how your Deene looks, acts, or is he is your reason to live. You may take years, or even decades to find him. You may feel like you won’t ever find him, but you will. Everyone does. Sometimes we just don’t realize it. _

_The world is full of people who are in love with Deene Amorette._

_And I am one of them. Are you?_


End file.
